


Lobo feroz

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, leve mención al Fargexby, rubegettamonth2020-día 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: Una fiesta y la noche de brujas son el perfecto escenario para que un vampiro y un lobo dejen sus inhibiciones de lado.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Lobo feroz

La fiesta y el alcohol fluyendo a través de mí, han hecho que olvide por qué estoy aquí solo. El alcohol y el ambiente me dan el coraje que necesito para ser un poquito descarado; después de todo, es cosa de una sola noche. 

Luego de estar meses llorando por romper con Mangel, decidí que era tiempo de salir. Y, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que en Halloween? Acepté salir con Nieves, Akira, Alexby y su novio (que llevaba un extrañísimo disfraz de búho), y me vestí con lo primero que encontré: el traje de vampiro que llevaba un par de años sin ponerme. 

Una vez llegamos al local, fui directo a la barra. Después de la primera cerveza ya estaba bailando en medio de zombies, brujas, momias y demás disfraces. Me la pasé bailando con Nieves y Akira, hasta que me cansé y fui a la mesa donde estaban Alexby y el búho, comiéndose la boca. Me senté en una de las sillas y descansé. Alexby notó mi presencia y se dirigió a mí:

—Ah, ahí estás. 

—Desde hace 10 minutos, pero no te diste cuenta por estar comiendo frente a los pobres.

—Pues, mucho tiempo debiste estar viéndonos, para no darte cuenta de que cierto lobo te ha estado mirando toda la noche. —dice. 

—¿De qué hablas? Para empezar no soy un  _ voyeur _ , y ¿qué es eso de que un lobo me ha estado mirando?, ¿estás bobo o qué?

—Voltea disimuladamente detrás de ti. 

—¡Ostias! —mire atrás de mí y me topé con la mirada de un chico. Estaba un par de mesas más allá de la nuestra e iba disfrazado con una máscara negra de lobo. Desvíe la mirada y me volví a Alexby.

—¡Dije disimuladamente, idiota! —su novio rió bajito. 

—Ya, ya. —hice un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.— De seguro mira a la chica rubia de la mesa de adelante. 

Pero no era así. 

Luego de objetar que el chico no me miraba a mí, volví a la pista. Esta vez solo. Me movía al ritmo de la música hasta que vi a ese chico dirigirse a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero no dejé de bailar. Mientras más se acercaba pude distinguir más detalles de él: alto, de cabello azabache, contextura grande, ya sabes, alguien que se nota que hace ejercicio…

Me preguntó si bailaba con él, y acepté. "Say so" comenzó a sonar, y nos acercamos aún más. Sus ojos violeta me tenían atrapado, su aroma era adictivo: un dulce olor a rosas que me dejó sorprendido, y todo él era cautivador. Me sentía como la presa, siendo acechado por el lobo feroz. 

El alcohol me dio valentía para ser más atrevido: me di la vuelta y moví mi cadera junto a la suya, haciendo movimientos sugerentes. Escuché su jadeo y sonreí. 

mi teléfono vibró. Era Nieves preguntando dónde estaba. Le contesté que en la pista. El chico me dio espacio, luego me preguntó si quería una cerveza y le dije que sí. Fuimos a la barra y comenzamos a hablar. 

Descubrí que a pesar de su facha de tipo duro, era muy dulce. Atento a lo que le platicaba y a mí, en general. Toda aquella Atención era nueva, pero muy bien recibida. Me dijo que se llamaba Samuel, pero que todos sus amigos lo llamaban Vegetta; yo le dije que me llamaba Rubius. Le hizo gracia. "Es por el pelo, ¿verdad?" Haciendo referencia a mi pelo teñido de rubio. Mientras más platicábamos, más nos íbamos acercando. Los sutiles toques eran magnéticos. Pensé en besarlo, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto para eso. 

A ambos nos habría gustado quedarnos más tiempo, sin embargo, Alexby llegó a romper la burbuja. Ya era muy tarde. 

A mí pesar, comencé a despedirme de él, en mi mente rondaba aquello de "es cosa de una sola noche". Pero Vegetta tomó mi muñeca y me pidió mi número. Se lo dí y una chispa de esperanza creció en mí. 

Salimos del lugar hacía la luz de la luna llena. Las mariposas revoloteando aún en mi estomago y con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios. Definitivamente, este había sido mi mejor Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto de última hora, así que hay cosas que quedaron sin gustarme mucho, pero ya luego lo edito.  
> Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
